king_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 0002 – The Battle of One Move
Chapter 0002 – The Battle of One Move Not knowing how much time had passed, Zhao Feng started to regain his consciousness, but he was not able to feel his body. The only thing he felt was the pain coming from his left eye. Left eye? Zhao Feng turned cold, and suddenly remembered what happened. Before he fainted, the weird eyeball shaped marble stabbed straight into his left eye. If there wasn’t any accidents, my left eye might’ve been blinded and can probably be compared with those ugly and berserk “One-eyed dragons”. When he thought up to here, Zhao Feng had the urge to cry. Peh!Peh!Peh!Peh!…… There was a sound similar to that of a heartbeat, giving off a familiar and kind feel, resonating from the left eye, which had been punctured. Shoosh! He thought about his left eye and in that moment, his consciousness merged with his left eye. Boom! His brain suddenly shook and Zhao Feng consciousness went into a pitch black dimension. “This place is…..” Zhao Feng had fear for the unknown, and seeing such a weird place was completely outside of his knowledge. His consciousness was attracted by the faint green light given off from the centre of the pitch black place. That faint green light seemed so mysterious, and infinitely deep. It slowly spun, as if it had survived from the Ancient times till now, giving people both a feeling of life and eternity. Zhao Feng consciousness was fully absorbed by it, and was so absorbed that he would not awaken, not until the sky turn old or when the dimension was destroyed. “The Ancient is broken, and the Ancient Gods slain will turn into a trillion dust…..” The sigh that came with it seemed so ancient and sad. It reverberated around the pitch black area, as if it came from the Ancient times itself. “Who’s there!?” Zhao Feng consciousness swayed, and his whole body turned cold. He surveyed the area but could not see anyone. That sound seemed to come from the space itself. “There is a soul in the universe that is perfectly in sync with me? Is this destiny?” The mysterious voice said to itself. “Who’s there sneaking around!” Zhao Feng suppressed his fear and shouted. “To continue my bloodline of the Eye, you will Rule everyone, control every race. You lucky youngster, do not disappoint me….” The pitch black area suddenly poured out an Ancient consciousness, which then faded away. Everything remained calm……. Hah! Zhao Feng took a long breath, but before he could think more, a painful feeling came from his left eye. Within the room. The burning sun came through the window. “Ahhhhh….. My eye.” Zhao Feng screamed and clutched his left eye which was now swollen red and burned with pain. At this time, Zhao Feng suddenly woke back up into reality. This was his room. Zhao Feng laid on the bed, and his body still had charred pieces from when he was struck by lightning. At this time, the pain coming from his left eye made him sweat and toss around in the room. It was good that, as time went, the pain eventually faded away. “My eye……” Zhao Feng had a face full of worry, and slowly loosened the grip around his left eye. He was certain that his left eye could still see the light. However, when his left eye saw the first ray of sunlight, the strong burn in his eye made him squint, but it still made Zhao Feng let out his breath. His left eye eventually adapted to the sunlight and could finally see the outside world. However, the thing that came after made Zhao Feng go into shock. At that moment, the whole world seemed to have become one of tens of thousands of different colours. The vision of his left eye made everything seem perfectly clear and beautiful. Zhao Feng even saw the particles in the air, which certainly wasn’t what normal vision could see. He even clearly saw ants on a tree 100 metres away, and the veins on a leaf. “What is going on? My left eye can even……” Zhao Feng thought about it after the shock passed and revealed some happiness on his face. He was certain that his left eye had undergone a series of changes and was at least 10 times, or more, stronger than the original eye. Zhao Feng took out a mirror and looked at it closely, the left eye’s size was the same as before. The only difference was that the centre of his eye was darker than the original. And when he fully used his left eye, the eyeball would give off a faint glow of green light. These changes, although not very obvious, sped up Zhao Feng’s heartbeat. “Did….. did that mysterious eye merge with my left eye?” Zhao Feng’s heart was happy but also worried at the same time. After a while he took a deep breath and walked out his room. “Feng’er, you did not wake up for one day and one night, do not make me feel worried.” Zhao Shi saw that her son was all right and was super happy. “Mother, I am all right! I might even have gotten lucky from this disaster.” Zhao Feng laughed. However, his face soon turned, “Wait! Mother, did you say…. That I was unconscious for one day and one night?” “Yes, that day you were hit by lightning, but the alchemist said that you were just unconscious.” Zhao Shi wiped her eyes and felt scared by what might have happened. When they talked, Zhao Feng’s stomach growled, only then did he feel the hunger. “Come! I will make you some food to eat.” Zhao Shi went to the kitchen and busied around. At this time, Zhao Feng kept on using his left eye to observe everything and felt that his body also went through some changes. The most obvious change was his reaction speed. “Mmmmmm…..” When they were eating, Zhao Feng eyes landed upon a fly. His left eye saw the fly’s flying route, he could even differentiate the gender and he also saw the stripes on its wings. Shoosh! He waved his chopsticks on instinct. Suddenly, the humming stopped. Hahaha…. Zhao Feng looked at the fly killed by his chopsticks and laughed deep in his heart. That felt good! That felt damn nice! Because of his left eye, Zhao Feng’s reaction speed and senses had far surpassed that of normal people. After eating, Zhao Feng felt full of energy so he walked towards the martial arts field. He had a feeling, that the change in his left eye could possibly change his life…… His left eye gave off sizzles of heat and after that, also gave off a “peh!peh!” heartbeat sound. He didn’t know that as the mysterious eyeball merged with him, his bloodline and body was slowly changing. Martial Arts Field. Zhao Feng was the same as normal and started to practise his fist core martial arts. “Hahaha! Zhao Feng, you’re finally here, I thought you’d be a turtle hiding in your shell…..” A laugh came from the other side of the martial arts field. Damn it! Zhao Feng said damn in his heart and then looked at the muscular Zhao Kun, who was taking big strides while coming over. He then remembered the “1 move battle” with Zhao Kun. With Zhao Kun’s laugh, many sect disciples in the martial arts field came gathering around. “Looks like it cannot be avoided……” Zhao Feng could only walk over. “Zhao Feng, get ready. One move! I’ll only need one move to make you go down!” Zhao Kun’s massive body seemed like a tiger and pressured towards Zhao Feng. As soon as his words finished. Using a weird stance, his two hands and body contracted, then like a poisonous snake, gave a dark and creepy feeling. Zhao Feng felt a chill, as if he was locked onto by a poisonous snake. “Whoa, it is the high ranked martial art Thirteen changes of the Poisonous Snake!” From the crowd came an excited shout from someone who recognising Zhao Kun’s move. “High ranked martial art, how is this possible! Most 2nd rank disciples can only go to the “Martial Arts Library” and get middle rank martial arts, how could Zhao Kun get a high ranked one?” “You might not know this but Zhao Kun’s grandfather is one of the sect elders……” “No wonder Zhao Kun has confidence in winning with one move, it is because he’s learned the Thirteen Changes of the Poisonous Snake!” The disciples around the area all felt chilly, even some of those whose cultivation exceeded Zhao Kun gave him a solemn look. “It is a high rank martial arts skill.” Zhao Feng took a cold breath. At the Zhao sect, disciples under the 4th rank of the Martial Path could only learn low or middle ranked martial arts. As for Zhao Feng, since he had not even achieved the 2nd rank of the Martial Path yet, he could not enter the sect’s “Martial Arts Library”, so he could not even learn low rank martial arts. Thirteen Change of the Poisonous Snake was a high rank martial arts skill, and the damage dealt by it was way higher compared to low and middle ranked martial arts, not to mention core rank martial arts. At this moment, Zhao Kun’s moving hand even gave Zhao Feng a huge pressure, as if he just needed to move and the poisonous snake would attack. “No wonder Zhao Kun has confidence to take me down in a single move!” Zhao Feng’s heart sped up, as he knew that, under normal circumstances, he couldn’t take one move from a high rank martial art skill. And even then, Zhao Kun’s cultivation was higher than his own by 1 rank. Peh!Peh!…… Under the pressure, Zhao Feng felt his left eye move, this gave him an excited feeling. Zhao Feng now put all of his power into the left eye and set the target on Zhao Kun. Not one realised that, at this moment, Zhao Feng’s left eye gave off a faint green glow…… Shoosh! Zhao Feng felt like he had gone into super-vision mode. In his vision, Zhao Kun’s body was enlarged, and every change, including his breathing rate, heartbeat, the body’s muscles, veins, they were all seen with his left eye. And at that moment, the world seemed to slow down by many times. However, the speed of the world didn’t slow down. The change was Zhao Feng’s own reaction speed! Under the pressure, Zhao Feng’s heart felt extremely peaceful and calm. His opponent, Zhao Kun, got an unknown shiver and had a feeling as if all of his secrets had been seen. “3rd Change of the Poisonous Snake!” Zhao Kun had a face full of dimness and used his strongest strike without hesitation. His body was like a poisonous snake, and like lightning, had both extreme speed and power. Shoosh! In a flash, Zhao Kun 2 fingers were together, and like a poisonous snake’s teeth, slashed through the air as they stabbed towards Zhao Feng. So fast! Many of the sects disciples thought. Many youths of the 2nds rank of the Martial Path did not even manage to see how Zhao Kun moved. Just as Zhao Kun’s teeth like fingers were about to to hit Zhao Feng. Pah! Suddenly, a strong fist punched through the air, hitting Zhao Kun’s arm, making him fall. “What happened?” Zhao Kun felt his mind shudder as his body turned stiff due to shock, his arm turning numb. His fingers, which were only half an inch away from Zhao Feng’s chest, could not move forward another bit. Whoosh—— Zhao Kun’s stomach suddenly felt pain as he was sent flying out with a scream. “What happened!?” All of the disciples shouted in shock. “One move, you’ve lost……”